User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Z The Bio-Organic Android (Universal Remake)
Appearance Z looks very intimidating and odd...his Bio-Metal Physiology let's him generate his own clothing, but normally he wears a long black duster coat, with a body suit underneath, hiding his body, looking like a black dress shirt. He has a malleable mask that he can fit to his face by generating it due to his Bio-Metal Physiology and it stretches with his mouth and face, except it keeps his face mysterious and unseen. He wears Black Jeans and has has black work boots on. Personality Z is a very hard being to read when it comes to emotion. He rarely ever has his mask off as he apparently likes looking anonymous to those who aren't close to him. He's usually very calm and serious when on the prowl for criminals, but he can be very goofy and nice to those who he considers very close to him. Besides that though, his huge physique makes him ungodly intimidating, but he's still popular on the streets and police have even stated they will not stop him unless he starts a murderous rampage on innocent people, to which he has killed non innocent people to this very day. He also talks more than his older incarnation but due to his mask, his voice sounds very deep and robotic, scaring the shit of those he pursues. However, when he rarely makes his mask go away, his voice is still deep, but smooth, and sorrowful sounding, but normally when he takes his mask off, its only to his friends or to activate his true form, which when he activates his True Form...you're basically dead. Background Not much is known about Z. Some speculate that he was created from some odd power source or science source, but others say that he was supernatural and was born from a very powerful entity. However, what is clear is that he definitely is not normal, nor is he even supernatural, he's just...something else. No one understands who or what he is, not even he can fully explain where he came from, only very vague details, and no one else knows the details except for his very secretive friends, who refuse to let the details out. Z's alignment shows that while he doesn't do the most lawful things to serve justice, he still gets his job done and is respected enough to do so. Powers & Abilities NOTICE, THESE POWERS ARE BASED ON MYSTERIOUS OBSERVATIONS AND SPECULATION BY OTHER BEINGS WHO HAVE WATCHED Z, SO THEY MAY NOT BE 100% ACCURATE (That way he can be changed for different universe's, but nonetheless he is still ridiculously OverPowered Perfect Hyper Nanomachine User: With his Hyper Nanomachines, the one power that people know about is that his Hyper Nanos basically allow him to survive being brought out of existence itself, at least to a being of Alex's stature, he concluded that Z is THE perfect user of them, making him unkillable by any standard except for Omnipotence, but, the catch is that he still isn't perfect yet, he has yet to perfect them but he will in due time. Bio-Metal Physiology: For some odd reason, Z was made with a body made of some absolute odd metal material which makes up his body, and it doesn't seem to be affected by magnets or gravity, it doesn't seem to be affected by anything metal would be weak to and isn't affected by even the most powerful of absolute forces, making others wonder if he's Truly Invulnerable . Unkown Level/Unkown Condition: Z doesn't seem to have a specific condition on his body and this makes it VERY hard for anyone to pinpoint his exact power level, all we know is that he's way past ungodly powerful from what has been observed. Badass Adaptation: Z has this innate ability from what others have shortly observed to be able to survive and adapt to whatever he's fighting. He's even been shown fighting Nigh-Omnipotent beings and godly beings and just seemed to somehow survive with very minimal injuries or none at all, so its unknown how strong this supposed adaptation is, but it may have to do with his structure or Hyper Nanomachines. No Weaknesses?: No being has been able to exploit or even find a weakness for Z, as his true power is unkown, so its high speculated he has no weaknesses whatsoever. Possibly Self Made?: Z seemed to just appear out of nowhere, even Alex Iuden with all of his power didn't recognize or see Z be created anyone but he just suddenly showed up, adapting or becoming too strong to have him be made by himself, but no one is sure. Possibly/Completely Unkillable?: Z has been seen getting hit with attacks that should kill him, but for some reason, he keeps coming back, even when he should be dead, he somehow stands up again, even stronger than the attack that hit him, leading to many godly beings suspecting that he may be without any weaknesses in Immortality, and are scared that he may even resist their negation powers, but again, no one is 100% sure. Infinite Lives?: Z has seemingly been killed but when detected by beings like Alex, he seems to just randomly respawn throughout the universe and seems completely fine and goes about his way like normal, which many think that he's being lead by a mysterious and completely unstoppable force. Trivia -Z has been shown to be defeated before, but its definitely not easy at all to do. -Z is a brute force brawler and doesn't have any finesse or fluidity with his moves, often just hitting his opponent in whatever way he can. -Z has a counter move which will involve him blocking with one arm in an unpredictable fashion, to which then he'll somehow deflect ANY attack, even Absolute Ones and unleash vicious right or left straight jab, usually knocking his opponent back ridiculously hard. -Being a brute force brawler, even the most skilled fighters can't seem to predict Z fully. -Most importantly, no matter how strong or powerful you think you are, NEVER underestimate Z as he can and will most likely win if you let your guard down for a single second, which makes him, a truly powerful Adversary. Category:Blog posts